Intertwined Fate and Blurred Lines
by Creator of Hybrids
Summary: The inhabitants of two settlements on a single forest planet must unite as they face the oncoming danger of a Bad Blood frigate. Which brings forth much betrayal and life changing revelations. And a traitor among the ranks...
1. Prologue

It calls to me. _She_ calls to me. As if she was in danger. Like a mother reaching out to her child.

Beckoning.

Pleading.

Begging.

Shouting.

Wanting to be freed from her prison. _Desperate_ to be freed from her prison. From the shackles and restraints that bind her. And since I was the only one who was able to. The only one who could hear her. And more importantly, the only one on the ship that was alive. She guided me to her chambers through this natural empathy link we seemed to have. Coaxing me as if I were a mere child. With promises of sweets and toys.

Like a master trying to take control of a slave.

But I had just obtained freedom from my now dead masters. And I liked it. She was not going to manipulate me. I was not going to be her new slave. I like freedom. I don't have to eat at a certain. Don't have to obey the every whims of my owners. I can do whatever I want. Whenever I want. And I was not going to listen to someone who thought they had immediate ownership of me.

So, I killed her. Tore her throat out. Slashed her arms and skin. Her acidic blood caused her to be free of her restraints and so we battled. But I was the victor. I was the stronger one. I was more powerful.

But then alarms went off. And these sounded different from the ones that usually blared off when we were being attacked by other ships. No, this was a damage alert. Our battle had caused damage to ship controls and so, we were now on a crash course. In spite of this, I smiled.

I pulled up the ship's navigation and examined the description of the planet the ship was falling towards. An Ooman colony. And a planet of worthy prey. And… interesting. There were strange biosigns on the surface that I had only seen a few times before. Signs that I recognized well.

I wonder… how would it be to be the master for a change?


	2. Crash

Kiran Tel was a normal type of forested planet with a similar environment to Earth. Though it leaned more to the tropics of the Amazon forests, with its main and growing colony centered along the planet's equator line. Where it was neither hot nor cold but simply humid. Half the creature population were some sort of predatory species while the other half was either prey creatures or insects.

The human colony itself had a population of 1,601 residents. Mixed cultures and mainly young families. The colony was founded ouly 100 years ago and has somehow kept a small number. Maybe it was because of the child limit in place in order to prevent overpopulation. Or maybe it had something to do with the neighbor 'colony' that was only a 60 miles away. Or the other 'neighbors' that lived just outside the human colony.

No matter, it was just a simple, listless colony sitting in the middle of space. Far from Earth and its taint. Far from anything that could result in war. But not too far from a space station, to where they'd get their materials and supplies from. And where the colony would make profit from the research and other hard work achieved on the planet surface. Though some of that work wouldn't have been achieved without the help of the 'neighbors'.

Within the main colony of Kiran Tel, which has been called Stravos for half a century now, everyone was settling down and relaxing. They had just sent off their year supply of work onto the dock ship that would soon travel several light years to the nearest space station for further trade and profiting. Which would take only a month or two. In short, it was the break everyone got. Or well, most people. Shops still needed to be run, as did the electric plant and such necessary things.

An African American driving a power loader heaved up a large container labeled 'CAUTION' in big red letter and carried it over to its designated location. Those who worked at the docking bays were moving the new supplies that came into their designations. Then the deliveries workers would take the cargo to their buyers and thus the cycle would restart. He only had to take a few steps, crossing the several meters within minutes. The moment the container touched ground, new orders were relayed via comm link that rested neatly in the African American's ear. He moved away from the container and proceeded to park his power loader with the others.

He placed a hand on the comm link in his ear as he hopped down gently from the giant exo-suit, chattering to the person on the other side of the comm way. He half heartedly waved to fellow co-workers and navigated through the large docking bay. His superior had contacted him, requesting his presence in his office. And by his tone, it didn't sound good.

Outside of the power loader, the African American was still a fair built man wearing nothing more than a dark grey tanktop, dirty yellow cargo pants, and a red bandana around his head. His hair was a thick mess of dreadlocks , reaching past his shoulders, and nearly black in color. His eyes were a bright stone blue from enhancements done long ago. His rather triangular shaped face was scrunched up in irritation as he continued walking in a brisk pace.

By the time the African American male opened the door to his superior's office, he realized what his superior wanted to talk about. A frown colored his face as he walked in and took a seat next to the monster of a man who occupied the other chair. He went by the name of Iso and not many of the workers or colonists, for the matter, got along with him. Considering how accurate the description for him was, a lot of people wondered how the African American was close friends with him...

They sat in front of a plain steel desk, which was littered in paperwork. His superior, a man by the name of Marcus Eno, sat behind the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. The man himself was what you'd expect from a pencil pusher ; thin, small face, large hook nose, and a face with the permanent expression of distaste.

"So, who died?" The African male asked, leaning back casually in his seat. It earned him a glare from his superior.

"No one." Eno spat out bitterly. "Not from our colony anyway."

"I take it your long range scanners picked up the crash then." Iso snorted, flexing his mandibles.

"You already knew about it?" Eno exclaimed, getting up from his seat and placing his hands flat on the desk. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because it is of Yaut`ja concern," Iso deadpanned. "Not humans."

"But_ you're_ half human." He tried to argue.

"But I'm half _Yaut`ja_ as well."

The African American just chuckled to himself at the bantering. But a crash? A ship crash wasn't good. A _Yaut`jan_ ship crash meant danger. Usually in the form of a blood feud. Or that's what Iso and his other buddies outside the colony has told him.

"Then I take it that you brought us here because of the ship crash?" He ventured.

"Yes, its precisely the reason why." That didn't sit well with him. "The colony mayor wishes that I ask you two to investigate for us."He couldn't help but notice the bitterness in that last part in the sentence. "Seeing as how you two know more about the jungle life outside than any other in the _human_ colony, the mayor is begging you to please tell us whether to expect danger or not."

It was silent in the office for a while. Both males were contemplating while Eno waited impatiently for their answers. Iso had more of a choice than the African American did as he didn't really need a job as a cargo loader. The African American would most likely be threatened with losing his job if he said no. But if Iso would do it, then so would he.

"[Johnny, you feel like going out on a hike]?" Iso asked, speaking in Yaut`jan.

The African American scoffed and smiled. "[Why you even askin', man]?"

Iso chuckled before looking back at Eno and nodding his head once. Time for a little trek in the wild.

* * *

Ni`kyt laid on the large branch, like a cat about to pounce, as her quarry grazed peacefully below her perch. It was one of the imported deer that some smugglers brought to the planet. A few of the human hunters had tried to find them all and eliminate them from the ecosystem but they had failed. Mainly because they weren't grown hunters like Ni`kyt was.

The female Yaut`ja was roughly 6'7 in height, coming from a clan with females that matched their males in height. She was covered in molten red with some streaks of black, almost like a red tiger. Her grandfather never trusted her with their race's technology and so most of her 'armor' and weapons were things she either made or acquired through other means. Which including a long dagger and her own bow and arrows with steel tips. Her clothing was more human than her grandfather liked, a sports bra like top and cut up leggings.

The deer lifted its head as if it sensed something but after several moments, returned to grazing. By then, Ni`kyt had already began drawing her bow and arrow. Her practiced movements were silent and precise. Within seconds, she had nocked an arrow and aimed it directly for the deer's heart. It'd make for a good meal…

Something black and fast shot out from the foliage on her left, pouncing the deer and tumbling away with it. Four more black colored creatures chased after, snarling viciously. Ni`kyt drew back in surprise. Then something landed behind her on the branch and caused the young female Yaut`ja to twist her torso out of reflex, her bow still armed and ready to fire. She relaxed visibly and huffed after she recognized who it was.

"Don't sneak up on my like that." Ni`kyt chastised as she sheathed her weapon."You know how much I hate it."

"Not my fault." Irwin shrugged, hand in the air as if saying 'what'chu gonna do 'bout it?'. "Its hunting time and we're all starving!"

"Well maybe next time, Fang will know better than to act out." Ni`kyt said with a roll of her eyes.

If a male Yaut`ja chanced upon the two as they talked, he would wonder what was wrong with Ni`kyt and try to kill Irwin. After all, not many would approve of the friendship between a female Yaut`ja and a xenomorph hybrid. Nor the friendship she shared with most of the Hive that lived only a hundred miles from where she and her grandfather lived. They were strange creatures, the inhabitants of the Hive, but they were nice as well. Save for a few, of course.

Irwin looked a little more human than most others of the Hive. The only xenomorphic traits he carried was his pitch black eyes and the appendages protruding from his back. He wore denim jeans he stole from the human colony several years ago, still holding together despite its constant use. His hair was a bleach white color, sticking up in the air in what humans called an 'anime fashion'.

"I thought it's only been 2 weeks." Ni`kyt started. "Aren't you guys 'grounded' for a whole month?"

"We got released early." Irin explained, hanging upside down from the branch they were on. "Or well, most of us. A few of the naughties had to stay in the Hive. We hafta bring back food for them and 'His Majesty'." There was a mocking tone in his voice at the last part of the sentence.

"Oh knock it off." The female Yaut`ja huffed, swinging her legs over the side and relaxing visible. "He means well. And I don't see any of you doing anything." She smirked as she jabbed Irwin's shin closest to her.

"Hey! Do I look like a leader?" He protested. "

No, you look like a fool."

"Aw, I love you too, Nikki."

The two laughed in unison, aware of the disturbing noises of the other xenomorphs feasting on the poor deer. Nor were they aware of the crash site only a few miles east of their location…


End file.
